Take It To The Grave
by BTRobsession
Summary: AU/Kames/Jagan. James was hiding something, but he wasn't the only one keeping secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! So I have been meaning to write this for a while, but I was busy trying to finish other stories. The idea wouldn't leave me alone and I decided to just post it. It's not going to be a very long chapter anyway. I got this idea from a song by Carrie Underwood and I really wanted to write it. It's a little dark and messed up. Tell me what you think!**

The room was filled with pleasurable moans, it was music to James Diamond's ears. He glanced down at the man beneath him, admiring the look of bliss on his face. James leaned down, capturing the shorter man's lips in a passionate kiss. James' lips traveled to the soft flesh of his lover's neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive area.

Logan moaned again.

James loved the sounds Logan made. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, enjoying the noises and obscenities spilling from Logan's lips. Logan was gripping the sheets tightly, writhing with every thrust to his sweet spot.

"Oh fuck!" Logan cried.

James just smirked and continued to pound into the smaller man. He could tell Logan was getting close and he reached between them, taking Logan's leaking member into his hand, stroking him along with his thrusts. Logan came with a shot, his seed spilling onto James' hand. Seeing his lover come undone brought James over the edge, and he buried his face into the crook of Logan's neck, moaning as he filled Logan to the brim.

James slid out of the smaller brunet and rolled over onto his back, panting heavily. His eyes fluttered; he was exhausted and he wanted to curl up beside Logan and sleep, but he had to be somewhere else.

"That was great," James panted.

Logan nodded his head in agreement. He was still trying to get his breathing under control. James turned to face Logan and pecked him on the lips, then he sat up. Logan frowned.

"You're leaving already?"

James didn't say a word. He stood up and walked over to the other side of the room, gathering his clothes and slipping them on. He grabbed his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed to put them on.

"I have to," He finally said.

Logan rolled his eyes. James always came over to fuck, but as soon as they were done, so was he. James never stayed overnight. Logan didn't understand why.

"You always leave," Logan said.

"I know and I'm sorry, Loges. I have a meeting in the morning and I can't stay."

Logan rolled his eyes again. He had heard that excuse before. "So when will I see you again?" he asked.

James sat up and grabbed his jacket, slipping it over his shoulders. "Soon. I will call you okay?"

Logan nodded his head and let out a sad sigh. His relationship with James wasn't serious, the two merely had a physical relationship, but James promised that it would turn into more. He had said that months ago, and yet their relationship stayed the same.

James walked back over to the bed and leaned down, connecting their lips. "I'll see you later," James said when he pulled away.

Logan was tired of waiting for answers, and he called out to the taller brunet before he could leave. James let go of the door knob and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"James, when are things going to change?"

"What do you mean?" James questioned.

"When are, we going to be serious?" Logan replied.

"Soon, Loges. I promise."

Logan nodded his head, not really understanding. He had been told that before and yet nothing changed between them. It made Logan think that James was hiding something from him.

James flashed his perfect smile Logan's way, then he was gone. Logan let out a sigh and threw his head back against the headboard. He just had to be patient.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

James pulled up to his home and shut the ignition off. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gold ring, slipping it onto his finger, then exiting his vehicle. He made sure to run his fingers through his hair, trying to make it look tidy instead of disheveled.

He inserted the key into the door and went inside, switching on the overhead light. He froze when he spotted Kendall sitting on the couch. The blond didn't look happy and James sent him an apologetic smile.

"Hey, baby," James greeted. Kendall just continued to glare.

"You know it's late, right?" Kendall questioned, his tone dripping with irritation.

James let out a sigh and made his way over to his husband, leaning down to kiss him, only to get rejected.

"Kendall, I'm sorry. I lost track of the time."

"You did this last week, James."

"I know, but you know how Carlos can be. I had to take him home," James lied.

Kendall eyed his husband, trying to find something wrong with James' story. He let out a sigh when he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. I just worry," Kendall said.

"Baby, you don't have to worry. If it means that much to you, then I won't stay out so late with Carlos anymore," James said.

Kendall nodded his head. James smiled and leaned down to kiss the blond. Kendall allowed him this time and he smiled into the kiss. He didn't know why he got so worried when James stayed out too late. He cared deeply about his husband and he trusted him. At least, he thought he did.

James broke the kiss and pressed his lips to Kendall's forehead. Kendall inhaled and that's when the new scent hit his nose. It wasn't the scent he was familiar with, this one was different.

"I'm exhausted. Let's get some sleep," James said.

Kendall nodded his head and forced a smile. James pecked him on the lips again, then he disappeared up the stairs.

Kendall felt his stomach churn and he felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't want to believe that his husband was cheating on him, James would never do that, but the blond didn't have a good feeling. The idea of James stepping out of him always seemed to cross his mind when James stayed out too late, but Kendall never wanted to believe it. But now he wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

He couldn't sleep, all he could think about was James and who he was sneaking around with. It made sense; James stayed out later than usual and always had some shitty excuse when he returned home. Kendall's mind was racing with so many questions. He wanted to know what James was up to and who he was seeing.

Kendall rolled over onto his side, facing the sleeping brunet. He didn't want to believe that James was seeing someone else, but the uneasy feeling Kendall had made him think otherwise.

He had to find out what was going on.

 **A/N: Sorry that this was so short, but I didn't want to add too much. I hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! And for reading it of course! This chapter was a little on the short side, so I hope you guys don't mind!**

Kendall couldn't focus, his mind was elsewhere. Mostly on James. All he could think about was his husband and why he was acting so different. James normally wasn't distant with him, but the past couple of months had been hell. James was always coming home late or when they were together, he was distant. It was odd and it made Kendall think the worst. He never wanted to, but now that's all he could think about.

The blond set his guitar down with a heavy sigh. His boss's voice boomed through the overhead speaker of the sound room. Kendall stood up from the stool he was sitting on and left the room.

"What the heck was that!" Gustavo Rocque screamed.

Kendall shrugged his shoulders in response. "I'm sorry, Gustavo. I'm just not feeling it."

"Well try! The album has to be finished in three days!"

Kelly Wainwrite, the music producer's assistant, laid her hand on his shoulder, hoping that would calm him down. She turned to face Kendall. "Go ahead and take a break," she said.

Gustavo was furious that a break was being called and Kendall quickly left the room to avoid another explosion from his boss. He stepped outside of the building and leaned against the wall, his mind still wandering to James. His husband was supposedly at work, but how was Kendall to believe that? The idea of calling his spouse came to mind, but he knew James wouldn't pick up.

He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his cell phone, scrolling through the contact list until he found the person he was looking for. It took a while for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Carlos. It's me."

"Hey, man! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Listen, I have to tell you something."

"What is it? Is everything okay?" It was obvious that Carlos was worried.

"No," Kendall lied. He didn't want to throw his suspicions out to Carlos.

"Then what's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"I know James is your best friend and you guys like hanging out, but whenever he comes back, he's different."

"What do you mean?"

"He was weird last night."

"Kendall, I didn't see him last night. I was working late."

Kendall felt his heart stop. He didn't want to believe that James was out with someone else, but the proof was all around him. He felt tears stinging at his eyes and he quickly squeezed them shut.

"Kendall, are you still there?"

"Y-yeah. Listen, I have to get back to work. I will talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

Kendall ended the call and he gripped his phone tightly, tight enough that he was sure he would break it. He ran his other hand through his hair and tugged at it in a frustrated manner. He didn't understand why this was happening.

He had to find out who James was seeing.

Kendall pulled up in the driveway and he shut off the ignition. James wasn't home yet, which is what Kendall was hoping for. He had to dig around to find more proof that James was cheating on him.

He unlocked the front door of his home and shut it behind him. He decided to go upstairs and search through James' belongings, hoping to find something. A part of him didn't want to find anything, he didn't want to believe that James was cheating, but the other half was screaming at him to catch his husband. He wasn't sure if it would make him feel better if he did find something.

Kendall threw open the closet door and searching every jacket and pair of pants that James owned. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration when he couldn't find anything unusual. Maybe he wasn't cheating.

Kendall shook that thought from his head. He knew James was doing something.

The blond heard a car pull up and he cursed to himself before closing the closet door and rushing downstairs. James walked inside and sent a smile the blond's way. Kendall forced himself to return one.

"Hey, baby," James greeted and he strolled over to the blond, pulling him in for a kiss.

Kendall kissed back, making sure to act normal. James broke away and set his briefcase down on the kitchen table.

"How was work?" Kendall asked.

The brunet just shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

Kendall nodded his head. "Yeah, fine. Just tired."

"Me, too. I say we watch a movie or something," James said.

"Okay."

"Great!" James smiled. "Let me just shower first."

Kendall nodded again and he watched James disappear upstairs. He waited a few minutes to make sure that James was in the shower, then he made his way toward their bedroom. James' phone was sitting on the dresser and Kendall quickly snatched it up and went downstairs.

He slid his finger across the screen to unlock it and he furrowed his brows as he searched for any evidence. He opened the folder that held all of James' calls and he scrolled through the list, not finding anything unusual. Then he spotted a number he didn't recognize.

James had made outgoing calls to that number numerous times and he received incoming ones too. Kendall bit down hard on his lip, his fingers shaking as he dialed the number. He placed the phone to his ear, his heart beating rapidly with each ring.

"Hey!"

Kendall froze. He didn't recognize the voice and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"James?"

"H-hello?"

The other end was silent for a moment, then Kendall heard the man speak again. "Who is this?"

"Kendall. Why are you calling my husband?"

The other line was silent and at first, Kendall thought the man had hung up. Then he finally responded.

"He's married?"

"Of course, he's married! Why are you calling him!"

He heard the man sigh. "I'm sorry. He never told me that he was married."

Kendall wanted to throw the phone in anger. Of course, James would lie. Kendall was shaking now. He could feel the anger coursing through his veins.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Logan. I'm going to go now."

The call ended and Kendall cursed to himself. He knew James was still in the shower and he quickly called the number back. He wasn't sure why he wanted to talk to the man that was sleeping with his husband. He was better off leaving Logan alone and confronting James. But James deserved something more than a confrontation.

A horrible idea came to Kendall's mind. It was awful, he would never have such an idea cross his mind, but he couldn't shake it. James wasn't going to get away with this.

 **A/N: What's Kendall planning? I'm sure you guys already know. I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I hope you guys like it!**

Logan bit down on his lip and sighed. He didn't know why he was doing this. It was stupid, and yet he was still waiting at the café for Kendall to show up. He didn't know why James' husband wanted to meet him. Logan had a feeling that he was going to get his ass kicked today.

The brunet's mind traveled to James and he felt himself growing angry. Why would James lie to him? It wasn't even a little white lie, it was a huge fucking lie! Logan had been waiting for James to love him back, but James never did. The whole time the asshole was married.

Logan gripped the white mug in his hand, his anger starting to get the better of him. The love he had for James didn't exist anymore. All that he felt toward the brunet was hatred. He had never hated someone so much as the way he hated James.

Logan's head snapped up when he heard the little bell on the door ring and he spotted a blond man enter the room. He was sure that was Kendall.

"Are you Logan?" The man asked when he approached him.

Logan nodded his head. "Kendall?"

"Yep." Kendall sat down across from the brunet.

"Why….why did you want to meet me?"

Kendall shrugged. "I was curious. I wanted to know who my husband was fucking on a regular basis."

Logan's face flushed and he turned his gaze to the mug in his hands. He felt like a prick. It wasn't his fault, James was the one who was keeping secrets, but Logan still felt like a whore. He was sleeping with a married man.

"I'm sorry. I feel like a dick. I swear I didn't know," He said.

He felt eyes on him and he glanced up, finding piercing green eyes staring hard at him. The blond narrowed his eyes, wondering if he should believe what Logan was telling him. His expression softened and he let out a sigh. Logan was telling the truth.

"I know," he said.

Logan glanced up. "You do?"

"Yeah," Kendall nodded. "James lied to you. He's really good at that."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. He's the one that needs to be sorry."

Logan let out a sigh and brought the mug up to his lips, sipping the hot liquid. He agreed, James deserved to apologize. He had lied to the both of them. It wasn't right.

"Are you going to tell him?" Logan asked.

Kendall shook his head. "No. At least not yet."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Kill him."

Logan's eyes widened and he almost dropped his coffee. "What!" he cried.

"Shh!" Kendall shushed him when he noticed the stares they were receiving.

"Y-you….you can't kill him!" Logan whispered harshly.

"Why not? He can't get away with this, Logan."

"Yeah, but killing him? Kendall, that's not right. You could go to prison!"

"Not if I'm careful. I'm sure you will know a way to get rid of him discreetly," Kendall said.

"Me? Why me?" Logan asked, panic evident in his voice.

Kendall leaned toward the brunet. "Oh come on, Logan. Don't you want to get back at him?"

"I…I don't know."

"Oh, come on! He hurt you! He lied to you, Logan! He fucked you and then left you, am I right?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then he deserves it. He's not going to get away with this. I won't let him," Kendall said.

"Kendall, I don't know. I've never killed anyone before," Logan admitted.

"Neither have I, but there's a first for everything."

"I don't like this."

"Look, think it over and then let me know."

"Kendall-"

The blond stood up and walked away. Logan sat back in the chair and ran his hand through his hair. What the hell just happened?

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan grimaced at the sounds of James' moans. He wanted to push the taller man off him, but he could tell that James was almost done. Logan stayed still, not participating, his mind traveling to the conversation he had earlier with Kendall. He didn't want to kill James. The cheater didn't deserve to die.

James buried his face into the crook of Logan's neck, moaning and grunting while he thrust his hips harder. Logan wasn't feeling anything. The feelings he had for James were gone.

"Fuck, Loges!" James cried and his hips stilled, his muscular body shuddering from his orgasm.

Logan didn't even get off. He didn't care to.

James pulled out and rolled over onto his back, breathing heavily. He turned his head toward Logan. "Did you come?"

Logan shook his head. James reached for his lover's cock and Logan quickly gripped his wrist. "It's okay," he assured.

"You sure? I can stay a little longer."

"You don't have to be somewhere?" Logan asked.

"Not yet. I can spend a few more minutes with you," James replied.

Logan gripped the bedsheets tightly. He wanted to scream at James and tell him what he knew, but that would only upset Kendal. The blond didn't want his scumbag of a husband to know that he knew what was going on. So, Logan kept his mouth shut.

James sat up when he heard his phone beep and he reached over to grab his slacks from the floor. He pulled out his phone and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I uh have to go. I have a meeting," James replied.

It was a lie, Logan wasn't an idiot. He used to fall for that excuse, but now he knew who was really sending James messages.

"So much for sticking around," Logan said. He didn't mean to say it out loud.

James let out a sigh and turned to face the smaller brunet. "Loges, you can't get mad. I have a meeting."

"Yeah."

James leaned closer and placed a quick kiss to Logan's lips. Logan had to force himself not to wipe it off.

James stood up and started to get dressed. Logan watched the taller man. "So that's it? You're not going to come back?" Logan asked.

"I can't, baby."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I can't. Listen, I know this sucks, but I have to work," James said.

"Are we ever going to be anything?" Logan asked. He knew the answer already, but he wanted to know what James would say.

James sighed. "Loges, you know I care about you. I just can't be in a relationship right now. Let's just keep this private okay?"

"Why?"

"Because….just please, babe?"

"Fine," Logan replied through gritted teeth.

James smiled and pressed another kiss to Logan's lips, then he left. As soon as Logan knew James was gone, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then he reached for his phone that was on the nightstand.

He found the number he was looking for and he dialed. It rang for few seconds, then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, it's me," Logan said. "I'm in."

 **A/N: This chapter was short, so sorry about that. I hope you guys liked it anyway! I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! And for reading of course! This chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be longer!**

James wasn't home; of course, he wouldn't be, but Kendall knew where his husband was. The blond pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to the brunet. James replied a few minutes later.

 _I'm in a meeting. Be home soon_.

Kendall rolled his eyes at the response. It was a lie, a pretty pathetic one at that. James wasn't in a meeting; Kendall wasn't an idiot and he knew exactly of his husband's whereabouts.

The blond wanted to scream in anger, to rip off the ring on his finger and toss it across the room, but as much as he wanted to do those things, he knew that he couldn't. If James came home and found him fuming, it would just cause the brunet to question him and that was the last thing Kendall wanted. He knew he would just lose his temper and go off on his husband, spilling what he knew.

James couldn't find out that Kendall knew about the affair. No one could find out.

The sound of his phone ringing snapped the blond from his thoughts and he glanced down at the glowing screen, recognizing the number immediately.

He answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I'm in."

A sinister smile spread across Kendall's face. "Perfect."

"What's the plan?" Logan asked.

"Give me some time to figure it out."

Logan let out a sigh and Kendall frowned.

"You're not going to be a little bitch, are you?" Kendall asked.

"No! It's just that…. does he really deserve this?"

"Did he fuck you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then the asshole deserves it."

Logan sighed again. "I guess I don't-"

"Don't what? Logan, he is a fucking asshole! He's been lying to me and you. Are you seriously going to let him get away with this?" Kendall snapped.

"No….but, Kendall, killing him?"

"I thought you were in?"

"I am, but….fuck."

"Don't worry about it. I know what he's been doing to you and I want to help you. It's not right," Kendall said.

"Why would you want to help me? I'm sleeping with your husband!" Logan cried.

"I know, but it's not your fault. James lied and I'm sorry but I'm not going to tolerate it."

"I guess."

"Just let me figure it out and I will let you know."

"Okay."

Kendall ended the call and placed his phone back down on the kitchen counter. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. He was tired of being lied to, it happened in a previous relationship, and Kendall vowed to never be with someone like his ex again.

Jo Taylor was his girlfriend before he met James, and for the longest time, Kendall thought she was the one for him. Their relationship wasn't easy, she was an actress and constantly going to auditions and he had just started out with his singing career. It wasn't until they made it big did their relationship take a turn for the worst.

She was working on a television show and Kendall was thrilled for her. His album had been released and his career was also taking off. But then he learned about her co-star.

Jett Stetson. He fucking hated him. Jett was full of himself and walked around like he was God's gift to the world. Kendall didn't think so. He hated Jett's narcissism, but that wasn't the only thing that put the TV star on the blond's shit list.

He was too touchy with Jo and the fact that it didn't even faze her upset Kendall. When she canceled their dates because she had to work late, all Kendall could think about was Jett and if they were really working on set.

Kendall's suspicions were confirmed when he caught his girlfriend in bed with her co-star. She had the nerve to bring him to _their_ apartment. To say Kendall was heartbroken would be an understatement, he was devastated. He loved Jo more than anything and yet she betrayed him.

It was then that Kendall vowed to be careful in his next relationship. He didn't see any red flags with James, at least, not at first. They were happy, but their relationship was far from perfect.

James put too much of his time in his company, leaving Kendall on the back burner. At first, the blond didn't mind. He knew what it was like to be busy. His own boss kept him late somedays or he had tours to do. But the difference between Kendall and James was that the blond made sure to give the brunet attention. James didn't seem to understand how to balance work and love.

Kendall, let it go for a while and then they were happily married, but the blond wasn't sure if happily was the word he would use. At first, married life was almost perfect. James learned to be home more than at his office and Kendall was sure that things were going to be okay.

Then it started all over again.

Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He argued until he was blue in the face, but James still didn't get what he was doing wrong. It was frustrating.

But even though their marriage was rocky, it didn't mean that Kendall ever stopped loving the brunet. He loved James more than anything and he thought for sure that James felt the same way. But he couldn't be more wrong.

James started working later than usual and when he finally returned home, there was something different about him. His appearance was normally tidy, but some nights he would return with disheveled hair and his tie loosened. Kendall grew suspicious.

The blond didn't want to believe that his husband was having an affair, but the proof was right in front of him. James was acting different, constantly playing on his phone or chatting quietly with someone in the other room. Whenever Kendall questioned him about it, James claimed it was someone from work.

Kendall didn't like being lied to. He let it go when he was with Jo, but he wasn't going to tolerate it now. He was tired of being treated like shit, like he didn't matter.

He knew killing James was extreme and there were other alternatives, but what good would a divorce do? James would continue to hurt people. Kendall knew what it felt like to be cheated on and he didn't wish that on anyone.

James had to pay.

Kendall was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a car pull up in the driveway. The sound of the alarm being set reached his ears, then he heard the key in the lock. The front door opened and James walked in, calling out to the blond.

Kendall ignored him.

James entered the kitchen, shooting a smile the blond's way. Kendall forced a smile back. His green eyes immediately roamed over the brunet's form, noticing how unkempt James' hair was. His eyes traveled down to James' left hand, anger quickly taking over.

"Where's your ring?"

James glanced down at his own hand, then back up at the blond. "I must have left it at the office. I can get it tomorrow."

He walked over to Kendall and leaned in for a kiss, only for the blond to move away.

"Why is your ring at the office?"

James rolled his eyes at the question. "Babe, who cares. Why are you getting mad?"

"Because it's your wedding ring!" Kendall snapped.

"I took it off okay!"

"Why?"

"I was trying some new hand cream and I didn't want to ruin it. It's probably still on my desk," James replied.

He was still lying.

Kendall felt himself growing angrier and he knew he had to calm himself down. He let out a sigh and nodded his head. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Hey, it's okay," James said and he pulled the blond close. "I can get it back tomorrow."

Kendall nodded again. James would be at Logan's again tomorrow. The blond wanted to scream and cry, wanted to punch James in his stupid pretty face, but he couldn't. James would get his.

Very soon.

 **A/N: I wanted to put a little backstory in this chapter, so I hope you guys don't mind. I'm sure you all know what's going to go down in the next chapter. I feel bad for Kendall and Logan, James is such an ass haha. Anyway, I will update soon!**


End file.
